The Shannon Carter Project
by Death432
Summary: Hi my name is Samantha Carter I am twenty nine years old. I did four tours in Iraq and my mother is the only one who took care of me. I never met my father, my mom has had breast cancer for the past three years
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Samantha Carter I am twenty nine years old. I did four tours in Iraq and my mother is the only one who took care of me. I never met my father, my mom has had breast cancer for the past three years. It's her birthday and I'm going to visit her today. I drive to Boston General hospital, I have flowers and a present." Well good morning Sam, hi Lilly I'm here to see my mom. Well doctor Parker is right over there, thank you. Hi doctor Parker can I see my mom? Sam your mom is too weak right now, and I'm sorry but she might not make the night. No you said she was going to be alright. Sam I can't cure breast cancer and you know that. I just want to see her please. Fine I'll bring you lets go". The doctor brings me to my moms room. My mom smiles when she sees me." You..remembered Sam, of course I did mom I would never forget your birthday". I sit down in the chair next to my mom, the doctor leaves us alone." Mom I got you some roses, oh thank you sweetie that's so sweet. No problem mom, I also got you this". I hand her the present, she unwraps it. And it's a picture of me, my mom, and our dog spike." Oh sweetie this is beautiful thank you". She kisses me on the head. Her monitor starts beeping and she starts flatlining. Nurses come in, the doctor tells me to get out. Ten minutes later the doctor comes out." I'm sorry Sam but there's nothing we could do. Well thanks for trying doctor, Sam wait your mom told me to give you this when she died". The doctor hands me a letter."Take care Sam, don't worry I will doctor". I get to my car and sit down, I read the letter. It reads: Dear Sam, I love you so much and I'm so proud of you. But there is something's I've kept from you. Mostly about your father, I got pregnant when I was about sixteen. The father is a guy named Paul. I'm sorry I never told you sweetie. Oh and if you need a place to stay. Go to this address in St. Louis Missouri, a man named Bob will help you out. I love you Sam and your going to do great things in the world. Love your mom. I start crying, I get my stuff from my apartment and get a plane ticket to St. Louis. I get on the plane


	2. Chapter 2

I get on my blog." Excuse miss can I get you anything to drink or eat? Could I have a water please? Yeah of course". She hands me a water I say thank you. She leaves to go service other people. A man comes up to me, I recognize who it is. It's John CENA." Excuse is this seat taking? No it's not take a seat, thanks". He give me the cutest smile ever." What is it? Oh nothing, no really what is it WWE champion? You have the same eyes as my boss Hunter. Is Hunter his real name? No it's Paul, oh that's just great. He's a good guy, yeah well he also might be my dad. Wait what? John I'm not going to tell you my life story. Why not? Because I just lost my mother today to breast cancer alright. And I have to figure out how to live my life without her. Oh I'm really sorry, but don't you think Paul should know? Know what that he has a daughter with another women? I'll probably ruin his life and marriage if I tell him. But he's your dad, John look. I've lived without having a father all my life. I think I'll be ok, then why are you going to St. Louis that's where we're having our next paper view? My mom said someone named Bob ORTON could help me out. Oh I know Bob, he's Randy ORTON's dad. I'm good friends with Randy I could drive you there if you want. Yeah I guess that's ok. Alright then".


	3. Chapter 3

Five hours later the plane stops in St. Louis. John drives me to Bob's house." Thanks for the ride John, no problem Sam. Hey I want you to have this". He hands me a backstage pass." It's for Sunday's show, thanks John. No problem". John drives off, I knock on the door. Randy's daughter Alayna answers." Well hello-no way your Sam Carter. I have your CD, grandpa Sam Carter is here. Well let her in, ok you heard him come in". I come into the house it's so big inside." Sam you look at like your mother, thank you Bob. So why are you down here Sam? My mom died early this morning, oh I'm sorry Sam. It's alright, she said you could help me with anything I needed. Yeah of course, well I really need money for a hotel. No grandpa don't let her stay at a hotel. She can stay here we have the room. Yeah she can, Sam your staying here. No I couldn't, I don't want to be a burden. You won't be at all, Alayna how about you take Sam to the guest room? Ok lets go Sam". Alayna grabs my hand and we go upstairs to the guest room." Here we are, whoa this is really nice. Hey Sam did you bring your guitar? Yeah I did, I'm actually trying to get ready for a new CD but I don't have an ideas. Well I've got an idea if you wanna hear it. Ok you wanna read it to me Alayna? Yeah sure Sam, one more depending on a prayer. And we all look away. People pretending everywhere. It's just another day, there's bullets flying through the air. and they still carry on. We watch it happen over there and then just turn it off. That's all I have so far, I like it Alayna. You really do? Yeah I do, Alayna sweetie how about you help me make lunch. Ok, I'll see you later Sam. Alright bye Alayna". I go down to the living room." Hey Bob could I ask you something? Yeah of course Sam what's up? I want to start a charity in my mothers name. The Shannon Breast Cancer Project, you think you could help me? Yeah of course, ok thank you. No problem Sam, and your just like her Sam you know that? Yeah that's what everyone saids. Well they're right then, hey Bob. Yeah what is it Sam? Well the doctor have me this letter after my mom died. It saids I have a father named Paul. Is my father the CEO of the WWE?


	4. Chapter 4

Yes he is, why didn't my mom tell me? Because her adopted parents didn't like Paul, and his parents didn't like your mom. So she moved away and never talked to Paul again. Do you think I should tell Paul that I'm his daughter? That's up to you Sam only you can decide that". Sunday. I've really thought about what Bob had said over the past days. I get to the arena." Hi I have a pass, ok then come on in". John comes up to me." Hey Sam you made it, yeah I did. So you ready to tell Hunter? I didn't say I was going to do that, come on Sam it's now or never. Fine I'll do it, great lets go". John grabs my hand and we go to the men's locker room." Hey Hunter, oh hey John who's your friend? This is Sam, Sam carter. Go ahead tell him Sam, tell me what? Hunter sweetie your up next, ok I'm coming hold on a sec. Hunter you got my mom Shannon pregnant when you two were sixteen. I'm your daughter, is this true sweetie? Don't worry I'm not going to mess up your perfect family. I've lived without a father for all my life. It's just been my mom and my dog spike. And now that my mom is dead, I don't know what to do. So I should go, have a happy life Paul". I get out of the men's locker room." Hey Sam wait, John just stop ok. You have a match to get ready for and I need to get my life together".


	5. Chapter 5

John kisses me on the lips softly, I pull back." I like you Sam, you know nothing about me John. Then let me get to know you. There's not enough time John, I have to go John". I go to my seat in the audience. John CENA beats RYBACK. John asks for a mic." Hello everyone I have just retained the WWE championship. But we need to get serious here. There is a very special women I want to honor tonight. And that is Shannon Carter, she had fought breast cancer for three years. But earlier this week she died, her daughter is here tonight". John gets out of the ring and comes over to me." And from the WWE we would like to present one million dollars to the Shannon Breast Cancer project". I start crying, John picks me up and brings me with him." Good night everyone and I'll see you tomorrow". We go backstage, John you didn't have to do that. I didn't Vince got a call from Bob ORTON. Yeah and I thought I would help, I'd like to say thank you very much Mr. McMahon. No problem Sam it's a great thing for what your doing for your mom. Yeah I know, well I'll see you guys later then. Sam? Yes John"? He holds my hand tight." I like you Sam, John I'm too young for you. What would people think John? Why are you worried about what people would think? Because I am John, I just lost the most important thing to me. I don't know what to do". I start crying, John holds me tight. Alayna comes over." Sam here you go you know what to do". Alayna hands me my guitar, I start playing it." And if forever never comes then I and if forever never comes then. I and if forever never comes then I. I'll hold on, hold on… I keep listening to my chest. For a beat but there's nothing left, it's been a week since I've seen ya. And I still can't believe it, cause I'm dying inside alone. And everyday we gotta be apart, I'm like a baby with a broken heart. But the second that I see ya. You will know how much I need ya".


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone starts clapping, Alayna hugs me hard." You were great Sam, you know what Alayna how would you like. To write my songs for me? Wait are you serious? Yeah but it's up to your mom and dad. Mom can I, please? Yeah of course Sweetie, great thank you so much Sam. No problem Alayna, Well isn't it the loser her self". Eve Torres comes over, we went to school together. We hated each other so much." Eve, Sam it's good to see you. I see you haven't changed a bit, your still the worthless piece of trash that you were in high school. What do you want Eve? I want you Sam, in that ring. Or is your back to bad"? I got bombed in my last tour I had a lot of nerve damage." I'm fine Eve, then you'll have no problem fighting me a payback. Is that a challenge Eve? Yeah it is, you up to it Carter? Always am Torres, I won't back down. Right just like your dead mother"? I attack eve people are trying to pull us off each other. You'll get it Torres, bring it Carter. WHAT'S GOING ON HERE"?! Vince comes over." She started it Vince, that is so not true sir. Sam I want you out of my building now. Sir I didn't do anything, I said now Sam! Fine I'm going, Sam wait-John I have to go. Just forget about me, your job is way too important". I run out of the arena, John catches up to me." Sam wait, I have to go John". I continue walking away, he grabs my hand." Sam listen to me, I need you in my life. Why John, like Eve said I'm a waste of space. No you're not don't listen to Eve she doesn't know what she's saying. Your special Sam, good bye John".


	7. Chapter 7

I let go of John and leave to go to Bob's house." Oh hey Sam, Bob I'm leaving. Wait Sam sit down and lets talk about this ok? There's nothing to talk about I'm going back home. Sam you don't have anywhere to stay, I'll manage Bob. Sam I promised your mom I would protect you. Bob I'm an ex marine I'm twenty nine years old I can protect myself I just have to go back home. Sam listen to yourself, what's going on Sam? Please tell me, John CENA likes me. Sam he's a great guy, yeah and I'm younger then him about four years. Does age really matter to you Sam? No it's just I've been hurt too much, how do you know John will hurt you? I don't but I just can't that chance. Here's what we do Sam if you really wanna be on your own get an apartment here. Your mom left me some money to give to you, I think it will be enough. Ok then that sounds good, alright but we'll go tomorrow. Ok thanks Bob for everything. No problem Sam, Sam"! Alayna comes and gives me a huge hug." Are you ok? Yeah I'm fine Alayna, I have to go to the bathroom I'm sorry". I run to the bathroom and throw up, Alayna's mom Nicole knocks on the door." Sam it's Nicole can I come in? Uh...yeah". She comes in and sees me over the toilet." Your pregnant aren't you Sam?


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning it's a Monday. I come downstairs, everyone is still sleeping. I write a note that saids, dear the ORTON's thanks for helping me but I've got to do this on my own. I know my mom would want me to figure this out for myself. I don't know if I'll ever see you guys again. So good bye and thank you. I leave my guitar for Alayna and walk out the front door. I go to the airport and buy a ticket for Boston. Twenty minutes later I'm about to go on the plane when Nicole comes near me." Sam wait, Nicole what are you doing here? I'm came to stop you, Sam you don't have to do this alone. Yes I do, no you don't now come back". Nicole brings me back to the house. Olivia and her partner Nick are there." What's going on here? They're here to help you Sam. I told you they can't try him again. You mean Brock LESNAR, yeah that's who I mean-". Randy interrupts." Wait Brock LESNAR the wrestler? Yeah Randy, Sam the first time happened when you were fourteen. When can try him now because your an adult. Wait are you serious? Yeah we can, but we need you to testify. I can't do that and you know that. Sam I can call Elliot if that's what you need. You need him at the trial don't you? He was there last time for me, I'll call him Sam. Thank you Olivia". I hug Olivia hard." Sam I think we should stay with you just for today. Ok but I need to go somewhere, alright then lets go". We're going to the arena because I really have to talk to John." We'll there's the loser herself you ready for next week? Oh I can't fight you, I get your afraid. No I'm pregnant, oh who did you screw over this time? I don't need to tell you Eve. Fine what ever, hey Sam. Oh John". I hug John tight." Whoa what's going on? John we need to talk, ok what's up? John I'm pregnant, ok then who's the father? I can't tell you that, oh I get it it's a wrestler. It's Brock LESNAR, whoa you don't seem like the girl. You don't get it John, oh god he rapped you? Yeah he did John". John gets really mad." John calm down". I touch John's face." John I'm fine, everything's going to be alright John.


	9. Chapter 9

I promise, excuse me? Are you Samantha Carter? Yeah how may I help you? I'm FBI agent Derek Morgan and this is Doctor Spencer Reed". They show me they're badges." We would like to talk to you about Will Wilson. I'm sorry but I don't know who you're talking about. You don't remember the man who abducted you when you were two?". I start shaking." Your shaking when we say his name. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Well we have to he took another girl, your the only girl that survived Sam. We need you to help us save this little girl. What's her name? Alayna ORTON, oh god no". Nicole comes running over to me." Sam, Alayna is gone. Nicole these are people from the FBI. Oh god, don't worry Nicole I'm going to get Alayna back. Where did he take you Sam? He won't take her there, he burned down the place where he kept me. Just think Sam, this is all my fault. He abducted girls that looked like me. Alayna has my hair color and my eye color". My phone rings, I check it and it's a blocked number." Hello? Well hello Sam it's so nice to hear your voice. I heard you're pregnant congratulations. Help me please! I told you to shut up! Let her go Will and you can have me. Sounds fair, where should I meet you Will? A warehouse about a mike away from you. Ok I'll be there".


	10. Chapter 10

I hang up, everyone is starring at me." That was Will, Alayna is alive. Ok where is he we'll go pick him up? Oh no you won't I traded my life for Alayna's. Sam he's going to kill you, I don't care. I will not let her die, I have to go". I drive to the warehouse, I go in. Will is waiting for me with a big grin on his face." Look at you Sam your glowing. Where's Alayna? Oh straight to business, Brock bring her out". Alayna comes out and gives me a big hug." I wanna go home Sam, don't worry sweetie you will. No so fast Sam, I want to kill you in front of her. No don't kill her! Alayna I made a deal I trade my life for yours. No I won't let you do it. I'm sorry Alayna, I want you to have these". I put my dog tags around her neck, she starts crying. I kiss her head." Good bye Alayna, I'm ready Will". He takes a gun out and shoots me in the chest. I start bleeding, FBI comes in." ON THE GROUND NOW! Derek there she is, hi sweetie are you Alayna? Yeah I am, please help Sam". Derek picks me up and starts running to the hospital a mile away." Someone please help this women is bleeding". Doctors come over and take me away. Derek sits in a chair and just looks at his hands. They're covered in my blood. Ten minutes later everyone start coming in." Derek, Olivia they just took her away".


	11. Chapter 11

An hour later the doctor comes out." Doctor how is she? We got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding. Ok what about the baby? Sam wasn't pregnant guys, then she was faking? Some women believe they are pregnant they get the symptoms. But Sam has giving birth before. How long ago? Maybe nine or ten years ago, that would've made her about sixteen years old. Exactly, it was a girl I think she named her Alayna". They all look at Alayna." Nicole can we talk to you over here please? Yeah of course guys, I'll be right back sweetie. What's up guys? Nicole did you adopt Alayna? Yeah we did but when she was five. Because she got leukemia when she was two. Did they tell you anything about the birth mom? Just that she was sixteen, that's all. Can I ask what is this about? Sam is Alayna's birth mom, so that's why she traded her life for Alayna's. we believe so, wait should I tell Alayna? I think you should ask Sam about that. Doctor can we see Sam? Yeah let me bring you to her room". The doctor brings everyone to my room. The room is packed with stuffed animals, flowers, and balloons." Sam some people would like to say hi. Oh hey guys come on in".


	12. Chapter 12

Alayna stands at the door." Alayna I'm going to be fine, see". I get out of bed and stand up. She smiles and runs to give me a big hug." Sam I think you should lay down. Yeah maybe your right. Hey is that John over there? Yeah he's been there since I woke up. Sam you probably want your dog tags back. No keep them Alayna, well ok then". Nicole looks at me then Alayna then back at me." Sam I think you should tell Alayna. What are you talking about Nicole? Sam I'm not Alayna's mother, and I know you know who the mother is. Wait who's my mom Sam? I...I am Alayna, I'm your mother. Wait I don't get it, Alayna I got pregnant at sixteen. So you didn't want me? No of course I did it's just my mom and me moved around a lot because of her job. I didn't want you to be all over the place plus I had no way of supporting for a baby. When you got leukemia I knew I failed as a mom. I went into the marines to get money for your treatment and I got you cancer free. Then I put you up for adoption praying a nice family would adopt you and take care of you. Randy and Nicole did just that. Uh Sam, yes Nurse what is it? A special agent Gibbs is here to see you. Oh you can send him in, you heard her sir. Samantha carter, Gibbs sir. I know this is a bad time Sam but we need to talk about your mother. NCIS would like to pay for the funeral and have it Washington. No I can't have you pay for it, Sam please let us do this for your mother. What kind of daughter does that make me when some one else had to pay for the funeral? It doesn't make you a bad daughter Sam. Please we insist Sam, ok fine I'll let NCIS pay for the funeral. Good now lets talk about your Purple Heart.


End file.
